The present invention generally relates to car radio receivers and, more particularly, to a mobile receiver such as a portable radio receiver.
At present, many radio broadcasting station are located in various areas, and some of the broadcasting stations located in different areas also transmit different broadcasting electromagnetic waves having an identical broadcasting frequency. In particular, in the U.S.A., there are many groups of such broadcasting stations that are located in adjacent areas and transmit different broadcasting electromagnetic waves having an identical frequency. For this reason, when receiving a radio broadcast via a radio receiver mounted on a moving vehicle, a user can listen to different broadcasts having an identical frequency in different areas. However, it is sometimes difficult to discriminate or know the listening broadcast station. For example, when the vehicle having the receiver mounted thereon is running in an area A while receiving a broadcast from a station a having a broadcasting frequency f.sub.1 and enters into an area B, the receiver can receive another broadcast b which has the same frequency f.sub.1 but is different from the broadcast a in which case the listener sometimes cannot grasp or discriminate the name of the broadcasting station of the broadcast b.